The New Gods
by Theaterkidbibliophile
Summary: The demigods from the Giant and Titan Wars have grown older now, but the Gods have grown weaker. What happens when Athena gives the gift of god hood to those who remain? Light, clean romance, Percabeth, Jasper, Gruniper, Caleo, pretty much all canon ships plus a few I invented. It's a work in progress but please review! The more reviews and follows I get the faster I'll update.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I combined everything I had originally posted into one large chapter. I know its dry, but I'll get into the 1st person POV starting with the next chapter. Please review, follow and favorite because the more you do, the more I'll add new chapters. Also, if you read the preliminary two chapters before I combined them, there is more at the end so please reread it.**

As the 7 grow older, get married, and have children, the Gods have less and less children. Eventually, the visits and whispers completely stop. Chiron summons all demigods, Greek or Roman, to meet at Camp Half-Blood with their spouses and children. However, any legacies staying in New Rome stayed there in the daily decreasing safety of their home. Annabeth and Percy arrive first, with their 16 year-old daughter Zoë, their son 14 year-old son Luke, their 10 year-old son Charlie, and their 8 month-old daughter Sally in Percy's arms. Coach Hedge an Mellie came next with their officially 20 year-old son Chuck, but he was really only ten.

The group already at camp ran down the hill when they saw a sudden violent burst of flames. They all relaxed however, when they saw it was just Leo and Calypso's 10 year old son Sammy, who was just getting used to the whole pyrotechnics thing. Behind them was Esperanza, their 15 year-old daughter, and Piper, putting out the now growing fire with the power of her voice and charmspeak, respectively. Rachel heard all the commotion and left her cave to join the quickly growing group.

Frank and Hazel arrived next, with their 11 year-old daughter Emily. Grover and Juniper arrived with their 8 year-old dryad daughter Claudia. Travis and Katie came with Connor. Katie, sadly, was not able to have children, but expressed many times to Chiron that they would be willing to raise any young demigod child in need of a home.

Clarisse and Chris came with their 15 year-old son Ethan, and their 10 year-old twins Silena and Gleeson. Reyna, Hylla, and Thalia arrived. Since the gods had gone silent, too many monsters flooded the Earth, and the girls who ran across the border daggers unsheathed and bows at the ready, bruised and battered from a constant barrage of monster attacks, were now all that was left, besides a handful of girls who were left to protect their camp, of the once great warriors. Will and Nico arrived last, with Nico's 9 year-old adopted daughter Bianca in tow.

Lou Ellen from the Hecate Cabin, Mike Kahale from the First Cohort, Lacey and Mitchell from the Aphrodite Cabin, Dakota from the Fifth Cohort, and Leila from the Fourth Cohort were the only other demigods to survive. They were staying together in the Hermes Cabin when Chiron came to get them.

Chiron left Zoë in charge of all the kids in the mess hall, and brought the adults into the Big House. He told them how Athena had been whispering in his ear for the past week, "Bring me my champions. Bring me the blood of Olympus!" After the third night of these dreams, he called all of them to Camp Half-Blood. "I'm not sure why Athena wanted you here, or what she is going to do, but after this silence, we couldn't ignore a direct summons from a goddess." In a flash, Athena was there, a pale, flickering version of the then incapacitated goddess who sent Annabeth on her quest to follow the Mark of Athena.

Annabeth began shaking, and Percy wrapped his arms around her. Athena then said, "Be calm, daughter of wisdom, you have done well. I am here to tell you that the gods are dead. I am, truly, the Last Olympian."

Hey Guys! Sorry about the short first chapter, but this is my first fanfic and I'm still figuring out the system. Anyway, please review and follow and favorite and stuff because the more popular this gets, the more I'll want to update it. It's kind of dry now, I know, but I need to get some explanatory stuff out of the way before we get to quests and stuff. Don't worry though, you'll still get the old romances and a few budding romances too. Thanks for checking this story out and I hope you'll stick around for more!

This caused a million different reactions. Clarisse jumped up and yelled "Who do we have to fight now?" Chris pulled her back down. Annabeth began asking a million questions, but no one could hear her over the chaos that ensued. Travis, Katie, and Connor began looking for lights and trip wires, or anything that could show this was a cruel prank. Thalia had tears in their eyes, as did Hazel and Piper. Frank was currently a parakeet, and was having a bit of trouble turning back. Juniper was crying, but Grover and Mellie were trying to comfort her.

Athena said "Silence! There is much to be done. First, I have someone for you. As Hades faded, he told me to choose one dead warrior I thought deserved to be brought back to life." Nico's head swiveled to Piper and she gasped. He nodded and tears welled in her eyes. Annabeth and Hazel were beside her almost immediately. Athena opened her hand and a ray of golden light shot out in front Piper. She burst into tears and fell into his arms. "This is the second time we've done this. We really have to stop meeting like this. I promise, I never wanted to leave you, but apparently a few certain godly relatives of ours can't leave me alone." Piper laughed, a sound she hadn't made for a long time. Thalia was crying with Reyna comforting her; and though she would never admit it, Reyna had tears in her eyes too. Athena yelled again "There will be time later for idle chatter and reunions!" Her voice was now barely above a whisper. "I apologize, but I don't have much time. I stand before you in my true form, or at least what is left of me. The gods have been forgotten, both Greek and Roman. We did not heed the warning of Pan." Annabeth cut in "But what about Western Civilization?" "Daughter of Wisdom, and I don't call you my own daughter for you are much more powerful than I. You could strike me down with one blow. The Fifth Age is over, but the Hearth still burns brightly." She looked strangely at Rachel before continuing. "It is time for the Sixth Age to begin." With that, she brought her hand to Annabeth's forehead, but her other hand on her chest, and spoke in a language more ancient than Greek, from a time even Chiron did not remember. She melted into golden dust and faded away.

Annabeth's eyes were closed, and she began to float, golden tendrils of light encircling her. Percy cried out and ran to her, but Chiron called "Stop! This is the most sensitive part." He remembered the last time Chiron had told him that, and was filled with terror for Annabeth's life. Grover ran over and stood with Percy, his hand on his shoulder. Jason did the same on his other side. Piper took Jason's hand, and Leo took her other hand. Hazel took Leo's hand, and Frank hugged Hazel. Rachel took Grover's hand, and she reached out to Will. He took her hand and brought Nico with him. Reyna came and put her hand on Nico's shoulder. The others stood in a circle, holding hands, trying to process what had happened.

Suddenly, Annabeth stood. Percy reached out, but she did not take his hand. Instead, she too reached her hand out and golden tendrils shot out from her fingers, straight into Percy's chest. His eyes closed, and the whole group began to float. Annabeth called out "Hail Perseus, Lord of the Sea." Percy replied "Hail Annabeth, Lady of Wisdom." They all returned to standing on the ground.

Chiron, who has been standing in the corner watching this whole ordeal, murmured "The ancient rituals." He called out "Chairetíste, tous néous theoús. Ave, novi deorum." The Group returned to the floor and opened their eyes as they spoke with one voice "Hail, Chiron, teacher of Heroes."

Clarisse was the first to speak up. "What the Hades was that?" "To be fair, I think Hades has nothing on this" replied Percy. Annabeth turned to the group, who had now disassembled "Don't you guys feel different?" Percy turned to his wife and said "Like I could take on the Giants all over again." "Don't even." Piper said darkly. He apologized.

Chiron spoke up now to explain. "With her dying breath, Athena bestowed the gift of godhood upon Annabeth. The Golden Ichor that flowed around her deemed her worthy, but only with eleven others. The new gods."

They all had a million questions, but after so many years, they all knew that most of their questions (and even some they hadn't thought of) would be answered if they just let Annabeth talk. So, she began.

"What about our children?"

"It is up to you what happens. They could become gods, or simply immortal, or let them be."

Hazel cut in and said "I think we should let them choose."

"On their sixteenth birthday then." Percy added. "They should have some idea of what they want at that point." He glanced to Annabeth. Piper was the only other person to notice, and she smiled.

"Do we have to move to Olympus?"

"You do not have to take my suggestion, but if I may, I would abandon Olympus and start fresh. Allow me to train heroes here at Camp Half-Blood, and build your home in New Rome. "

Jason spoke for the first time "A true new beginning for Rome."

Reyna added "We are no longer the Twelfth Legion of the Roman Empire. We will be the First Legion of the American Gods."

Rachel spoke up and said "I really don't feel comfortable being called a goddess. After all we've been though because of the Olympians, everyone we've lost..." Her voice trailed off.

Jason said "I agree. We should have a new term to use. I don't want to be the same as Hercules, or Mr. D, or any of the demigods who became immortal, just to mess up our lives same as all the other gods."

"Lords and Ladies then." Nico surprised everyone by speaking. He had become more opening and welcoming to others, but he still had a tendency to lurk silently in the corner. He continued "Slightly archaic, but overall good meaning. It was the informal title for the Gods, so we still keep some tradition, but it will be our own."

Will cut in and said "But I think we should also hold the title of Protector and Protectress. It will serve as a reminder of our duty to others, something the old order could have used."

Hazel added "And I don't want to be called the Olympians either."

Annabeth replied "No. We should be called the Twelve. Simple, and not too power-hungry."

Chiron agreed.

Frank now had a question for the group. "And who will lead the legion?"

Will decided to answer this question. "Annabeth."

Annabeth looked more shocked than she did at Mt St. Helens, after she kissed Percy for the first time.

"Why me?"

Grover took the opportunity to respond and said "Because you were the first out of all of us. Also, we saw how having a powerful idiot of a leader ended up." He winced and glanced to Jason but Jason shrugged and said "Gods know I'm not my father." Grover continued. "You pretty much always know what's best. Also, I think it's high time we had a woman in charge around here."

"How can we do this alone?"

"You won't be alone my dear, er, that is, my lady." This brought tears to her eyes. "It is all of your responsibility to designate the minor gods." All eyes were on the small group in the back, with Juniper, Clarisse, Chris, Hylla, Thalia, Calypso, Travis, Katie, Connor, Coach Hedge, Mellie, Lou Ellen, Mike, Dakota, Leila, Mitchell, and Lacey.

"Do you all accept the responsibility?" Annabeth checked.

Thalia, used to being a leader, looked to the group and then said yes.

Chiron said "You know what to do."

Annabeth began to float, but this time she spoke in English. The rest of the Twelve rose behind her. "I name you protector of this world, with a duty to serve above all else. A duty to love, and to family, and to justice." The Twelve joined her "Let our duties show through the test of time." All there, except Chiron, joined for the last line. "Our duties we fulfill, our destinies we find."

Chris has a question for the group, something the others probably would have thought of were they not in such a state of shock. "What are we the Lords and Protectors of?"

Chiron began a bit hesitantly. "Annabeth received her power from her mother, and her bond allowed more power to take hold. When she transferred some to the others of the twelve, it became diluted somewhat, though not an amount even worth mentioning. Then, when she transferred what was left to you, it was further diluted. As you know, you are taking on a role similar to a minor god, so I believe you may only be called Protector or Protectress. Anyway, the powers of the Lords are fairly clear, though the powers of Protector and Protectress must be decided on a quest. You will then decide, based on your quest, who you must protect."

Piper was first to respond. "After everything we've been through, I thought it would finally be over."

Percy responded dryly "We, of all people, should know by know that it doesn't really end. "

"Well then," Chris said "We'd better go tell the kids."

Annabeth and Percy went first and told Zoe. "Holy Hera!" She shrieked. Percy, ever the joker, replied "Holy Hazel may be more accurate." Annabeth took the opportunity to continue. "That's not even the worst part." Zoe made a face. "You have a decision to make..." Her voice trailed off. Zoe shrieked again. "Gods no! I can't choose now." Percy said "You don't have to. The other kids will choose on their 16th birthday. Since you're already 16, you'll decide on Ethan's 16th birthday. Two weeks from now. So anyway, we figured it would be better if you told Ethan..." "Dad!" Annabeth said, "Zoe dear, your father just meant that then the two of you could tell the rest of the kids." "Ugh... Alright mom."

Zoë left them to go see Ethan. "Listen, we need to talk." Ethan, ever the worrier, said "Did I do something wrong? I know we're in the early stages of our relationship but I really like you and I'd do anything for you." Zoë laughed a little, and shook her head. "No, no, it's nothing like that. Athena came to the Big House." After a few colorful exclamations, he let her continue. "So I'll skip most of it but my parents are gods except they're not and they're called lords and ladies with the rest of the 7 and Will and Nico and Reyna and Grover and Rachel and then all the others who came, and them too, are also Protectors and Protectresses and they have to go on quests to find out their powers but that's not even the whole thing because we have to choose in our 16th Birthday if we want to be protectors, or immortal, or just mortal, or just stay a legacy.

Oh! And all the other gods are dead." Ethan had a few more colorful exclamations, and Zoë laughed, until he said, "So we have to tell the kids calmly and slowly, because I don't think they'll react very well to the rant you gave me." "I'm sorry, I'm just scared." "There's no need to be scared." He looked into her stormy gray eyes, put his hand on her curly black hair, and slowly whispered "I love you, Zoë, and I won't let anything happen to you." He drew his lips down to her face but stopped, and she brought hers up the rest of the way. Their lips met, and it was magical. He finally drew back and said, "We'd better go tell the others now, but I want the whole story first."

She told him, and the relayed a simpler version to the kids inside. Zoë and Ethan went back outside to discuss what they wanted to do. "I have to choose by your birthday and I'm scared and unprepared and I don't know what I want but all I know is I don't want a life without you." "I know, and I couldn't live without you. We have to decide together."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! So now you all have a choice to make. I can update more often with shorter chapters or less often with longer chapters. Let me know in the reviews please! Anyways, I have a bunch of background info I wanted to give you before the next chapter, like whose kids are whose, and what ages they are because I know it can get kind of confusing. I'm also giving the new sleeping arrangements now but it will make more sense once I post the next chapter. Happy reading!**

Ethan D. Rodriguez, Age 15

Zoë Silena Jackson, Age 16

Luke Frederick Jackson, Age 14

Esperanza "Perrie" Dawn Valdez, Age 15

Gleeson Charlie Rodriguez, Age 10

Emily "Emmy" Marie Zhang, Age 11

Jason Samuel Valdez, Age 10

Silena Christina Rodriguez, Age 10

Charles (ie) Bob Jackson, Age 10

Bianca Hazel Solace-DiAngelo, Age 9

Chuck Francis Hedge, Age 9 (18 in human years)

Claudia Lena Underwood, Age 8

Sally May Jackson, Age 1

Where everyone lives at camp-

Jackson Family- Poseidon Cabin

Valdez Family- Hephaestus Cabin

Rodriguez Family- Ares Cabin

Zhang Family- Hades Cabin

Solace-DiAngelo Family- Apollo Cabin

Hunters and Amazons- Artemis Cabin

Underwood and Hedge Families- The Big House

Chiron- The Big House

Rachel- Oracle Cave

Stolls- Demeter Cabin

Lacey, Mitchell, and Lou Ellen- Aphrodite Cabin

Mike Kahale, Dakota, Leila- Hermes Cabin

Piper and Jason- Zeus Cabin


End file.
